A Promise Forgotten
by Wonder5413
Summary: Chris changed the futuer but still died, now 17 years later Chris remembers a promise he made at age seven and Pheobe feels someone watching. Full summy inside. Better than it sounds
1. the dream

Ok this idea for a story just came from no where but I thought it was kind of original and I liked it! So for all of those who are reading my other story, just wait I have another chapter on the way!

Summary: Chris is 17 years old and is a senior in high school. Everything has been great for him and he knows nothing of the old future. Well Phoebe has started to get this weird feeling that someone is watching the family and Chris is starting to remember an old secrete, or maybe it was a promise.

* * *

A Promise Forgotten

Chapter One

_Chris is seven years old and sitting in the park by himself. On the other side of the playground was where his mother sat reading a small dark blue book. He was just sitting in the sand box away from all the other kids. He was just a little shy._

_As he sat there and dug his small hole a man with brown hair, that looked as tall as his father walked up next to him and sat down on the ground. He looked over and saw that his mother was still reading the book and hadn't noticed the man yet. Then the man spoke with gentleness in his voice._

"_Hello Chris, how are you and your mom doing this morning?"_

_Chris looked at the man in the eyes and finally spoke when he felt that he could trust this man, "We're ok, who are you mister? You look familiar." _

_A small, warm smile spread across the man's face and Chris couldn't help but smile as well when he heard the man's answer._

"_I'm just a friend Chris, and don't worry, you can tell me anything cause you can trust me. Ok?"_

"_Ok," Then Chris got an idea. "What can I call you?"_

"_Just call me Perry, Ok?"_

"_Is that your really name?" Chris asked thinking the man might be lying. _

"_It's not my full name," Perry said in a soft tone. "Just my nickname."_

"_Ok" Chris said satisfied with his answer._

_Then Perry sat up and told Chris something he thought he would never forget._

"_Don't worry Chris about the demons and monsters. Just remember that I'm going to always look out for you. Now I have to go for a little while but remember what I said. Also, I don't think it would be a good idea if you told anyone about me. Ok can you keep this a secrete?"_

"_Ok, I can." said Chris in a small and almost silent whisper, but Perry heard it anyways._

"_Good bye Chris." He said as he walked away from the small boy into the distance, than disappeared. For some reason Chris had a feeling that this little conversation was pretty important. At least more than it seemed._

"_Hi" Chris turned his head to see a little girl about his age standing in front of him. She sat down and began to play with him in the warm sand.

* * *

_

Chris opened his eyes to the sight of darkness around him. When his eyes adjusted to the dark he could see one of his best friends, Matt, laying asleep on the floor in a sleeping bag. Next to him was an empty sleeping bag, but Chris didn't wonder where the person who was suppose to be in that bag were. He could feel them.

Laying asleep next to him was his girl friend, Jess. (Short for Jessica) Ever since they were little Jess would wait until his mom checked on them. Then when she left, Jess would climb into bed next to him and fall asleep at his side. She started doing that when they were about eleven.

She only started because when they were about ten years old, Chris would orb to a park at about 10:00 at night, and take her to his house. Her mom had died a year before and she was left to a step father who was always drunk at night. So Chris took her to his house without anyone knowing and let her sleep next to him in the bed. Then in the morning he orbed her back before anyone woke up.

Now at age seventeen, she still crawled into bed with him, even when his mom knew she was there.

He looked around the room thinking about the dream he just had. Actually it wasn't a dream but a memory. A memory he had forgotten. The only problem was that now after waking up; he forgot what Perry's face looked like.

He had never seen Perry after that day and forgot all about him but there were times when he felt like he was being watched, but never to much. Now as he started to drift off into sleep once again he thought back about the promise that he kept, and wondered if he should not have kept it.

* * *

Ok that's it for now! I will post next chapter as fast as I can but remember I also have my other story.

If you liked It tell my and also tell me if there are things I should fix.

Please Review!


	2. Seeing Faces

Hey sorry for the wait but cause of school I just had to get ready. I know have exactly 1 week till I go back to the prison formally known as SCHOOL.

Oh and also I don't own a thing except for my idea and Matt and Jess.

Ok well here's the next chapter!

* * *

_Last Time_

_He had never seen Perry after that day and forgot all about him but there were times when he felt like he was being watched, but never to much. Now as he started to drift off into sleep once again he thought back about the promise that he kept, and wondered if he should not have kept it.

* * *

_

Chapter 2

Chris opened his eyes this time and instead of seeing total darkness, he awoke to see the sun shinning through his bedroom windows. He looked over at his alarm clock to see that it read 8:07. 'Thank god it's Saturday' He thought as he climbed out of the bed to wake up his friends.

Matt was lying on his back with his mouth wide open but he did not snore. The only way you could tell that he was alive was the fact that his chest rose then fell to show breathing. Chris knew not to wake up Matt. Matt was always cranky in the morning if you woke him.

Instead, he climbed over matt to the figure that was now awake and watching him. During the night Jess slept next to him, but in the morning she would get up and lay back in her sleeping bag so no one would find out that she slept with him.

Jess had dirty blond hair and was about as tall as his mom and aunts. She had blue eyes and just about always had a caring smile on her face. She was the little girl in his memory last night. That was the first time he met Perry, but it was also the first time he met her. After she had walked up that day, so did Matt. After that day they were always best friends.

Jess stood up and wrapped her arms around him. Then she kissed on the cheek and walked to the door.

Faintly, Chris could hear her say something about getting in the bathroom before Phoebe and Paige got up.

* * *

Chris orbed into the kitchen wearing the same clothes he went to sleep in. It happened to be a T-shirt that said "whatever…" and his black boxers.

He saw his mom at the counter with a cup of coffee, his uncle Cole lying his head down at the table almost asleep with a cup of coffee in his hand, and his father reading the paper.

"What's wrong Uncle Cole? Did you not get much sleep or is your head just too heavy now?" Chris asked trying to make his Uncle mad because he always thought it was funny when Cole was mad.

"Shut up Chris." was the only reply he got from the half asleep man.

"Chris leave Cole alone. You know Phoebe kept him awake for half the night, making him listen to that speech she needs done." Piper said trying give Cole a break but wondering if she should make him go back to bed before he passed out on her kitchen table.

Chris just smiled and sat down at the table with a bowl of cereal. Just as he finished Jess walked in with clean clothes on, unlike Chris.

She was just wearing a simple white T-shirt and some blue jeans. Her hair was put up in a pony tail and she had a big smile on.

"What are you so happy about?" Asked Piper when she saw Jess.

Jess's smile got wider when she replied.

"I finally got to the bathroom before Paige or Phoebe!"

"Well you have finally made the impossible, possible!" exclaimed Cole without looking up.

After Jess sat down next to Chris with a bowl of cereal, Leo looked up from the paper.

"Hey, where's Matt?"

"Right here," Said Matt as he walked in to the room yawning. He was wearing a tank top shirt and dark blue boxers. His short dark hair was slightly sticking up and he looked ready to fall asleep again.

* * *

_About an hour later_

Just as Phoebe stepped into the kitchen everyone went out.

"Hey! Where's everyone going?"

Cole stopped in front of her as he was passing her.

"Uh….I'm going back to bed, Chris and his friends went to someplace that is unknown to me because I wasn't listening, Piper and Leo went to P3 because they have work to do, Paige is up stairs somewhere, Wyatt is at a friend's house, our very lovely daughter Mel is up in her room probably drawing with Stephanie, Kyle and Paige's daughter, and you my love, are standing in the kitchen with an annoyed look on your face." Cole said all of this with a big happy smile on his face.

"Ok so maybe I shouldn't have let you stay up so late." said Phoebe thinking that sleep was the cause of her husband acting dumb.

"Nope." said Cole. He than kissed her and went back on his way up the stairs to get some sleep.

Phoebe turned from the doorway and went back into the kitchen. She then got a weird feeling of being watched. She looked over at the kitchen window and saw a face, but theyhad seen her see themso they ran fast and she didn't see their face.

She ran out the back door and looked all around the house. She than looked down the street but saw no one except for an old couple walking their two little dogs.

She walked back into the house and wondered if she should tell anyone what she saw. She decided to just leave it unless something else happens. Then she would tell her family.

* * *

Ok that's it for now! Next chapter should come soon.

Try reading my other story "The Unknown Son".

Please Review!


	3. Another rough night

Hey, sorry I haven't updated but I've been a little busy and just had enough time to read some stories. I also had to figure out where this story was going. I have an idea for it but if any ofyou out there have any ideas that would be good, PLEASE let me know. Well here's the next chapter!

* * *

_Last Time_

_Phoebe turned from the doorway and went back into the kitchen. She then got a weird feeling of being watched. She looked over at the kitchen window and saw a face, but they saw her see them so they ran fast and she didn't see their face._

_She ran out the back door and looked all around the house. She than looked down the street but saw no one except for an old couple walking their two little dogs._

_She walked back into the house and wondered if she should tell anyone what she saw. She decided to just leave it unless something else happens. Then she would tell her family._

Chapter 3

Later that night….

Chris waited until everyone in his house was asleep, then orbed to the park where he usually would meet up with Jess. It was dark outside and the only light came from a street light across the street from where he now stood. He looked down the street to where her house stood and wondered what was taking her so long. She was normally here by now.

He looked up to the sky just in time to see a shooting star go by and made a wish like a child would do hoping it would come true. Then he looked back to the street light to see someone there. It wasn't Jess but what looked like a man leaning against the pole. The man just stared back at Chris then with a slight nod of his head he disappeared into thin air.

Chris didn't get much of a chance to think about the man because right then a scream came from down the street towards Jess' house. He looked fast to see the front door be pulled open and Jess run as fast as she could limping out to him.

Following her through the door was her step dad who started yelling like a maniac.

"JESSICA GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" The man yelled at the top of his lungs but Jess kept running. Chris ran to her and pulled her behind a tree where he took one last look at the man that was now running to get both of them. All the anger was easily seen on his face.

"CHRISTOPHER YOU BRING HER BACK NOW!" but Chris didn't get to here these words because he orbed out a few seconds before.

Chris and Jess ended up on the couch in the manor. Chris held her close while she cried in his arms. Soon she ended up falling asleep and he laid her down against the couch and called for his dad.

"Dad!" he said in a slight yell but not enough to wake Jess.

Immediately, blue lights of orbing were right next to him and formed into his father.

"Chris what's wrong?" Leo said in a panicked voice, and then noticed Jess on the couch covered in bruises, cuts, and a sprained ankle. He hurried over to her and began healing. Chris just sat and watched as all the injuries disappeared and forthemillionth time in his life he wished he could heal.

When Leo was finished he covered her back up with a blanket and turned to Chris with a worried expression.

"Chris what happened?"

* * *

Ok that's all for right now but more is coming I promise I wont abandon any of my stories. I'll try to make the next chapter longer!

Please Review!


	4. Sleepy and Drunk

Hey. GUESS WHAT? _I updated_. :)

_Last Time_

"_Chris what's wrong?" Leo asked in a panicked voice, and then noticed Jess on the couch covered in bruises, cuts, and a sprained ankle. He hurried over to her and began healing. Chris just sat and watched as all the injuries disappeared and for a millionth time in his life wished he could heal._

_When Leo was finished he covered her back up with a blanket and turned to Chris with a worried expression._

"_Chris what happened?"

* * *

_

Chapter 4!

Chris opened his eyes a little when he heard the banging on the door. It had been about an hour now since he had brought Jess home and told his dad about what had happened. His dad had told him to just go to sleep and that they would talk about it in the morning when people were awake.

Now he was lying on the couch in the living room with Jess in his arms. He had been able to fall asleep about twenty minuets ago but now someone was banging on the front door. He pulled Jess closer to him as he noticed the noise had woken her up too.

"What's going on?" She asked in a nervous voice.

"Nothing," he whispered gently, "Try to go back to sleep" But he knew she wouldn't. Not until they found out who was outside the front door.

Chris listened closely and heard his father run down the stairs. He could also hear Wyatt right behind him as well as Cole. They all ran down the stairs and to the front door as fast as they could with Cole and Wyatt tripping only a few times. As they got close to the door Leo turned to Wyatt, "Wyatt, go check on your brother and Jess, they are in the living room."

Wyatt walked into the room and found them lying there safe from who ever was making all the noise. He was about to tell them that beds were more comfortable when out of no where a little girl shimmered into his arms. It was his little cousin Mel.

"Come on!" she whispered in a little voice, "We have to go."

She then jumped down and put her hand on Chris' shoulder as he held onto Jess. Then grabbing Wyatt's hand she shimmered them all out of the house. They ended up on top of the golden gate bridge. Sitting there already was Stephanie (Kyle and Paige's daughter) and a ton of blankets.

Chris got up and walked over to the blankets and grabbed two. He laid one down on the cold steel, than laid himself down on it with Jess next to him. He used the second blanket to cover them both up.

Wyatt pulled both his little cousins in to his arms and held them so they wouldn't be cold. He then walked over and sat with them on the edge of the landing so they could see the few passing cars below.

"Mel why did you bring us here?" he asked in a soft tone.

"Daddy called me and said to get everyone out of the house. He said the man outside wanted Jess and Chris so I better take everyone where a regular person couldn't get. Plus me and Steph (Stephanie) have wanted to come here since the last time Chris brought us here." She replied with a smile.

"Oh so Chris brought you here did he?" He asked while remembering to yell at his brother later or better yet hold it against him.

"Oops……." Was the only reply he got back from her.

He laughed at how for the first time in her life, his cousin didn't have something to say.

"Don't worry about it Mel, just go to sleep."

Wyatt then looked over at his brother. Chris just lay there with Jess in his arms, looking out into the distance. He seemed to not even notice the conversation he had just had with their cousin. His face showed with worry and Wyatt had only to wonder what was going on with his brother.

* * *

"Leo what's going on?" asked Piper as her and her sisters came down the stairs. Her husband, Cole, and now Kyle (if anybody is wondering how he is alive don't ask. I only put him in here because I wanted Paige to be married and because I always liked Kerr Smith; Drew Fuller is hotter though!) were standing around listening to Jess' step father, Rob Mills, yell and scream that their son stole his daughter. They were able to tell right away that he was drunk.

"Ya kid stole my _daugther_!" yelled Rob slurring his words.

"Well he probably had a good reason too." Piper said back in a calm but firm voice.

"Are you threatening me lady?" He asked with an even angrier voice. "Did you know that your son sneaks out and kidnaps my daughter every night? He's been doing it for years!"

"I'll talk to my son in the morning, but right now Mr. Mills I ask you to leave my house before I call the police." Replied Leo before Piper could say anything. Before Rob could say anything in protest, Cole and Kyle pushed him though the front door and lead him down to the sidewalk.

The ones left in the room could hear Cole yell, "Don't make us call the police! I want at least a little bit of sleep tonight!" and hear Kyle laughing at Cole's pleading voice.

As they walked back into the house and closed the door Leo called Wyatt's name.

* * *

Wyatt could hear his dad calling for him to bring everyone back to the house after about ten minuets. He grabbed onto Chris' leg and orbed them all back into the living room. Everyone was now in the room when Piper began to speak.

"Chris you have a lot of explaining to do." She said calmly.

Leo rubbed his hand over his tired face. "Lets just wait until morning." With that everyone went of to bed.

* * *

Ok I know I haven't updated my other story yet but that's coming soon don't worry. I'm starting to have a better idea of where this is going now so I might update more often, but no promises. Life is way too screwed up to make promises. Hope you liked it!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Bad lines, No Sleep and Drunks

Ok people, I have come up with a plan. I now have 3 stories that I'm working on and I'm going to try to update them in an order.

* * *

_Last Time_

_Wyatt could hear his dad calling for him to bring everyone back to the house after about ten minuets. He grabbed onto Chris' leg and orbed them all back into the living room. Everyone was now in the room when Piper began to speak._

"_Chris you have a lot of explaining to do." She said calmly._

_Leo rubbed his hand over his tired face. "Let's just wait until morning." With that everyone went of to bed._

**Chapter 5**

Everyone that night went back to their rightful beds except Jess who slept on the couch. Chris had begged to stay downstairs with her but his mother said no. In the morning everyone was quiet and tired. It had been a long night. The only ones who got any sleep at all were Mel and Stephanie. Piper and her sisters didn't sleep because they were worried about what _could_ have happened that night, Leo, Cole, and Kyle worried about what their wives thought, Wyatt worried about Chris, Chris worried about Jess, and Jess worried that her father might come back.

So in the morning everyone looked a mess as they sat around the table. They could all here Mel and Stephanie laughing in the living room while watching TV, but other than that the room was quiet. Just then Matt walked in the room. He walked to the counter, grabbed a banana, than sat himself on the counter. As he looked around the room he got a questioning look on his face.

"I know that I'm not much of a morning person, but you people look terrible. Oh and maybe you shouldn't let the kids answer the door anymore. Next time it might not be sweet little old me there." He said while laughing to himself about his _'little old me'_ line.

Everyone in the room just turned and glared at him and they could here him gulp in return to their angry looks. "I guess something happened last night?"

"Ok lets get this over with I'm getting sick of waiting and I need to be at work soon." Said Phoebe getting angry that no one had the courage to speak first until one of Chris's annoying friends come over.

"I agree, Chris what the hell is going on?" said Piper trying not to yell or look too angry.

"Well it's kinda a long story." replied Chris in a small voice while staring at the floor.

"Well it looks like we have all day mister so start."

* * *

So Chris spent all morning telling his family his little secret of keeping Jess away from her step dad. Having her stay over night even when his parents didn't know and that it had been going on since they were like twelve. His parents kept asking why they didn't tell them and that if they did things would have been easier and so on. They decided that Leo and Cole would head over later to talk to Rob Mills (Jess's Step dad) and if they had to they would call the police, but only if necessary.

Everyone agreed to the plan and went their separate ways. Either they went to bed or off to work. Piper put a sleeping bag on the floor of Chris' room and told Chris to go back to sleep on that and let Jess sleep on the bed. Piper and Leo went off to their own bed, Cole went to his, Kyle went to work with his charges, and Phoebe and Paige went to work. Matt ended up getting suckered into baby sitting the kids all afternoon.

At about four in the afternoon, Leo and Cole headed off to talk to Rob. They just hoped that a fight wouldn't start and that they would make it home to supper. As they walked up the steps to Jess's house they could hear yelling from inside. Cole looked through a window to see Rob yelling at the news on the TV then looked at Leo with a look like 'we're dealing with a nut.'

Leo raised his hand then knocked on the door. A grunt could be heard from inside and stuff like glass falling. The door swung open and there stood Jess' step father standing in his boxers and a filthy white t-shirt.

"What do _you _want?" he asked with disgust as he looked back and forth from the both of them.

"We came to talk to you about Jess." Cole replied finding his voice before Leo found his. Neither one of them thought Jess had to live in these kind of conditions. From the outside they both could seem all the alcohol and smoke from cigarettes. What confused them the most was how Jess could live here but come over to there house and not smell like smoke at all.

"What about her?" he asked angrily. "Wait! You know what save it. I have an idea! Why don't you and your happy little family and your kidnapper of a son just take her! IT"S NOT LIKE SHE DOES MUCH HERE!" Then he slammed the door without another word.

* * *

Piper slowly opened the door to see a sight that didn't surprise her. On the floor lay an empty sleeping bag and on the bed lay Chris and Jess sound asleep. She didn't know what she would do with these two. She could only hope the situation with Jess' Step dad would get better.

* * *

Ok I know it's short but more is too come don't worry!

Please Review!


	6. Sleep don't come easy but Cole?

Read, Enjoy.

_Last Time_

_Piper slowly opened the door to see a sight that didn't surprise her. On the floor lay an empty sleeping bag and on the bed lay Chris and Jess sound asleep. She didn't know what she would do with these two. She could only hope the situation with Jess' Step dad would get better._

**Chapter 6**

After supper had ended Leo and Cole told their encounter with Jess's dad. They all decided that maybe they could have Jess stay there with them until she turns 18. It wasn't like she really didn't live there anyways. She and Matt were over everyday and stayed overnight on every weekend. Now the only problem was where she could sleep. She wasn't going to take up the living room and Piper would never let her stay with Chris. They finally agreed to make Wyatt move into Chris's room. The boy's shared a room when they were younger so they could probably pull it off again.

Everything was cleared out of Wyatt's room that wasn't either the bed, the dressers, or the carpet. Most of the stuff was put in the attic except for a few things that they put in Chris' room. An old cot was pulled out of the closet for Wyatt to sleep on. The guys went back to Rob's but found that he was already at work now. They packed up most of Jess' stuff and orbed it over to the house. Then they left a note on the table for Rob. Thankfully he didn't come home.

* * *

_Chris looked around to see that he wasn't in his house anymore. It was an odd place. It seemed to be an old alley like the one behind P3. Sadly he didn't know where this one was. The odd part about it was there was no noise. Normally in an alleyway you would hear the clutter of traffic and people talking coming from the street beyond. Here it just seemed empty. No noise. No traffic. No loud people who didn't give a damn about you or anyone else. Just, empty._

_He looked around more closely to see if he could find anything. Nothing was there except the opening to the street. He walked toward it and as he got closer, it seemed like the darkness from the alleyway just disappeared. It was still quiet, but at least there was more light._

_Now that he was out in the open he finally recognized where he was. It was the alley next to the old ice cream shop. The shop had closed when he was younger but here it was once again in front of him. Looking out at the street he noticed there were no people around at all and there was not a car to be scene. Everything seemed so familiar to him, but for some reason it seemed so far away._

_He looked over toward his childhood park to see a lone figure sitting on the grass.

* * *

_

Wyatt couldn't sleep. The room was hot, Chris kept moving around and making noises, and the cot was so small Wyatt was afraid of falling off. When his little cousins had found out that he was going to sleep on it they burst out laughing. The aunts tried to calm them down but they themselves were trying not to laugh. His parents were no help either.

Chris moved again which reminded Wyatt that he couldn't sleep. Then he thought of something. Why was Chris moving so much? What could possibly be going on in that little mind? Then Wyatt decided he didn't want to know, just in case it was sick.

* * *

_Chris never knew he missed this place so much as he did now. Ever since they closed the ice cream shop his mother never took him all the way across town when they could just go to the park near the Manor. Then he got older. Going to the park didn't matter as much and so this park was almost forgotten to him. But now here it was in front of him. The same way it had been the day he had left, except for there being no cars or people. Only one other person was here and that person sat with their back to him on the other side. The same side where he had met Jess, and Perry._

_He walked towards the figure cautiously just in case it was a demon but Chris had a feeling he already knew who the man was. Perry. Chris got about twenty feet away from him when he stood up. He took a few steps forward then turned around. Chris couldn't see his face because of the sun's glare but could hear his words. _

"_Tell Cole I said hi."

* * *

_

Ok I know short but hey its better then nothing.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Old books, New Faces

Hey this is a little short but I think next chapter will be longer.

_Last Time,_

_He walked towards the figure cautiously just in case it was a demon but Chris had a feeling he already knew who the man was. Perry. Chris got about twenty feet away from him when he stood up. He took a few steps forward then turned around. Chris couldn't see his face because of the sun's glare but could hear his words. _

"_Tell Cole I said hi."_

**Chapter 7**

Cole. That's the first thing that came to his mind when he awoke. Perry had said 'say hi to Cole'. What did that mean? Did Cole know something? Whatever it was Chris wanted to find out, and find out soon.

* * *

Breakfast was going on as usual. Everyone was talking to someone, except for Cole and Kyle who were both not morning people, so they both sat side by side with there heads down on the table and a cup of coffee in their hands. Matt had come over as usual so he, Chris, and Jess could go to the mall. Wyatt was talking to his mom about going to stay at his friend Jeremy's house in Las Angeles next weekend. Leo sat quietly at the end of the table reading the paper and sipping his own coffee, while Paige and Phoebe talked about going shopping later. The two little girls were out watching TV. So it was a regular morning.

"Well were leaving, be back later." said Chris standing up and taking a quick glance at Cole before heading out of the room with Jess and Matt following right behind him. They walked out into the hallway when Chris remembered he forgot his cell phone on the kitchen counter. He told them to keep going and he would catch up with them in a few minuets than ran in the other direction.

As he came into the kitchen he realized someone was sitting at the kitchen table. Right away Chris knew who it was and maybe this time he might see his face.

"Perry." Chris said it slowly letting the name come out of his mouth for the first time in a long time.

Perry's stood from where he was sitting and put a pen down on the table that he had been writing with. An old notebook lay next to where the pen had been place. He stood there for a minuet and just as Chris was starting to see some of his face as he turned around, he disappeared. Chris ran over to see if he could grab the man before he left but didn't make it in time Perry was gone again.

Chris walked over to where the pen and notebook lay and picked them up. As he read what the words on the paper said he felt a small thing of angry and irritation in the pit of his stomach. Jess walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"What's wrong?" she asked concerned about his expression.

He looked back down at the book once again to make sure he read correctly. 'Say hi to Cole for me.' His hands began to shake slightly with the anger he felt now. The same questions were forming in his mind again. What does any of this have to do with Cole? Why won't Perry tell me? Who is Perry? What does he look like?

He turned around fast and ran past Jess and into the dinning room which still held the rest of his family. Everyone stopped talking as he ran in and over to Cole while yelling his name twice. Cole sat up and turned to him.

"What's wrong Chris?"

"What's wrong? This is what's wrong." Than he threw the notebook into his uncles lap. "I want to know who this belongs to." He said the words slowly, trying to calm himself after Jess put her and on his shoulder.

Cole picked the book up with his eyes widening. He looked at the words on the page and smiled a sad smile. He then flipped quickly through the rest of the book finding it empty. He sat there a minuet, gathering his thoughts before he finally spoke.

"This is whose book it is." He said plain and simple while opening up to the very first page and handing it back.

The words on the paper were written in very familiar hand writing as they identified the owner of the book as _Christopher Perry Halliwell._

"Perry." Chris muttered under his breath. Then it finally hit him. The man in the park all those years ago, the man in his dreams. He could finally remember. He could finally remember and see his face. It was his own.

Chris stared down at the writing for a few more minuets without thinking a thing. Finally his mind seemed to come back to me. He needed answers.

"Cole I want you to tell me everything you know and now." He said as coolly and calmly as possible for him.

"Fine." replied Cole in a stern voice. "It all started eighteen years ago. About a year and a half before you were born."

"Cole…" Piper said with a warning voice.

"Piper it's time he knew. It's Time we break this secrete. It's time they know what happened."

Piper only nodded her head understanding that he was right. Everyone waited for when Cole finally started the conversation that half of them swore to never say again.

* * *

Ok next chapter comes the story we all know by heart now and a twist that only Cole knows.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. An old Story with a new twist

Sorry it took so long. Had a few problems.

_Last Time,_

"_Cole I want you to tell me everything you know and now." He said as coolly and calmly as possible for him._

"_Fine." replied Cole in a stern voice. "It all started eighteen years ago. About a year and a half before you were born."_

"_Cole…" Piper said with a warning voice._

"_Piper it's time he knew. It's Time we break this secrete. It's time they know what happened."_

_Piper only nodded her head understanding that he was right. Everyone waited for when Cole finally started the conversation that half of them swore to never say again_

**Chapter 8**

Everyone was seated around the table again, (except for Mel and Stephanie) and they waited for Cole to begin. His face seemed hard as if he was remembering something he didn't want to, but as he looked over at Chris once more his face softened a bit.

"I guess it would start when Wyatt was about, oh I don't know, maybe six or nine months old. Leo was your mom and your aunt's whightlighter and I was forgotten after a big event that happened about half a year before. Everything seemed to be going all right for the charmed ones but as usual, evil always comes back. This time though, it was much harder. You know when you guys learned about Greek mythology and Titans, well that's what they had to fight, Titans. These Titans were very powerful and the charmed ones were not going to be able to fight them alone. One even turned Paige into rock."

"Being rock isn't very comfortable, I might add." replied Paige with a scrunched up face.

"What helped save them and defeat the Titan's was Leo turning them into gods, but the only way he would have done that was if a sarcastic annoying whitelighter from the future gave him a little push in the right direction. This caused Leo to become an Elder and they decided that the annoying future boy become the girls whitelighter as a reward. This annoying, sarcastic, neurotic, impatient, and, how should I say, secretive boy was named Chris Perry."

"Wait a minuet; I got named after an annoying, neurotic, sarcastic, impatient, and secretive guy that came from the future? Ok that's just messed up. I thought you said I was named after dad's father?" said Chris confused and angry.

"Just hold on a sec Chris and listen to the rest of the story ok? Then you will understand." stated Leo.

"So as I was saying Chris became their whitelighter. As he spent time with the family they learned a few of his secrets like he was half witch, had a fiancé, oh and the fact that he happened to be there to try and save Wyatt from being turned evil."

Wyatt looked shocked for a minuet but then regained his relaxed composure immediately. Phoebe looked over shocked.

"Wait a minuet. Aren't you a least a little bothered by this?" she asked surprised.

"Why would I be? I'm not evil now." was all Wyatt replied.

"Can I continue now?" Cole looked around the table then continued, "Ok so all this was very over whelming for the sis-"

"Hold on! How do you know how we felt? We might have told you the story but you weren't there." asked Piper.

"Well if you people would stop interrupting me than maybe I could tell you why." He said simply. "Now as I was saying, this news hit hard on the sisters but what nobody expected was that Chris was Piper and Leo's son. So Chris to answer your question, yes you were named after an annoying, sarcastic, neurotic, and secretive whitelighter from the future who I thought to be one of the greatest people I have ever met. **He** had been named after your grandfather. He was you, a different you."

"Now on the day that you were born, he died because of a man who was trying to kill Wyatt. This man had been the man who had turned Wyatt evil in the other future. Here's the part that no one knows but me. The angel of death had no idea what to do with him so he was put with me, in limbo."

"What and you never told us! Why didn't I see him when I was in Limbo with you!" yelled Piper standing up.

"Well I never told you because he asked me not to, and you didn't see him because he was following Leo around that day then he went and played with the boys."

"How could he play with the boys? I thought no one could see him?"

"No one except for the boys. A least for a while. You know how kids can see imaginary friends; well this had something to do with that. Anyways after the boys stopped being able to see him he still took care of them, especially little Chris. That's why our Chris has barely ever been hurt. I mean look at the stunts he has pulled through out his life. Not once has he ever broken a bone."

"I always thought that seemed odd. Even after that summer when we tried everything we could to find the best way to jump out of a house." said Matt laughing. Jess and Chris's eyes widened and they smacked him over the back of the head. Then they all looked nervously at Piper and Leo who both had their 'oh we're going to talk about this later' faces on.

"Oops."

"So the last time I talked to him he was taking care of you and his only wishes were to someday remind everyone of his story. For some reason though I don't think that he's trying to talk to you to remind me about this story. I think that it's something more."

"Well then, we better just find out what's wrong." said Piper standing up ready to take action.

* * *

Ok another chapter done.

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
